


There's Something about Ollie

by faegal04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: This is set when the recruits gather after Oliver revealed his dad’s book of names. Reader has been with Oliver since he began his mission in Starling City. She goes to talk to them about the list.





	There's Something about Ollie

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Arrow episode 6 “So It Begins” and it bothered me that the recruits called his list a “kill list”. Yes, in Season One Oliver did kill, but he tried to get them to correct their mistake first, if they didn’t then yes he killed. I don’t think of Oliver as a serial killer and it bothers me that Diggle and Felicity didn’t say anything. So here is my take on what should have happened.
> 
> I'm just moving work from Tumblr, this has been written awhile.

Diggle told you that the recruits were taking a ‘break’ after Oliver’s announcement about the list his father had left him. You had driven to Rory’s instead of riding your bike that way they didn’t know you were coming

You were still pissed that Felicity and Diggle had stood there saying nothing while the recruits ripped into Ollie. Felicity, you understood. She had had a problem with Oliver having to kill period. Diggle though, you had thought for sure would have his back, so it had surprised you when he said nothing.

The look in Oliver’s eyes though is why you were standing outside this garage right now. You walked up to the door, tried the doorknob and let yourself in quietly. Just as you shut the door, you heard Evelyn finish her tiny rant and you couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“So this is where the New Kids on the Block hang?” You said walking out of the shadows.

The four of them had the sense to cringe at the sound of your voice. You looked each one of them in the eye before you trusted yourself to speak and not yell.

“I only came to tell you something I think you should know before you judge Oliver to harshly,” you said.

“Look Y/N,” Evelyn said. “Oliver is a big boy and can take-”

“Don’t say another word,” you said softly, your voice filled with anger. “I have been with the team for four years now, besides Digg and Felicity I know Oliver better than anyone.”

“When Oliver left Starling the first time he was a spoiled, conceited, rich boy. Once the Queen’s Gambit sunk, he was in a lifeboat for days-”

Curtis cleared his throat, “We know this, Y/N.”

“No, Curtis you know what the news said and the story that Ollie told everyone. He wasn’t alone in the boat, his father survived as well as one of the crew. When Robert Queen realized that there was enough water for one person to survive, he chose his son.”

“What are you saying?” Rory asked with a confused look.

“Robert told Oliver how he failed the city and that he wanted Oliver to fix it. He provided him the book you were shown earlier.” You paused to take a much needed breath. “The three of them were weak from lack of food when Robert took his gun out shooting the crew member then he turned the gun on himself, his last words to Ollie were for him to survive.”

The four youngsters looked shocked and very subdued.

“When Oliver finally made it home to begin his father’s request, he always made sure that the first option he gave to those on the list was for them to correct the wrongs that they had done against the citizens. If and only when they refused to cooperate or if they began the violence would they be killed.” You looked at Curtis when he gasped.

“Oliver is **not**  a serial killer. Has he killed a lot of people-Yes. Did he get any joy from it-No. Does he feel guilt for it-more than any of you will ever know.”

You looked at each of them again, “I thought you guys should know this before you made any decisions about leaving the team.”

You didn’t wait to see if any of them had something to say you just turned and walked away, leaving them to think about what you said.


End file.
